Truth or Dare?
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Get ready to play truth or dare with the MFB crew! Send in your truth and your dares right now!
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of Truth or Dare?**

Gingka, Madoka, Ryuga, Kyoya, Hikaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Masaumune, Kenta & Benkei had all gathered in a large room, all they remembered was battling before coming to wherever they were

"Where are we?" asked Gingka

"ba-ba-ba-bull, what is this place?" asked Benkei

The room was large it was in a beautiful color of blue, there were many couches to sit on and a large T.V. The were also some rooms with signs like dressing room or makeup room, one read truth detector.

The was another door with large windows through which you could see everything, the sign on top read control room. Inside was a girl who seemed about their age.

"Welcome, to the truth or dare show, I am your host, Angel " said the so called host.

Before any of them could ask anything she started to speak again.

"Last night I came up with a brilliant idea to host a truth or dare show with you guys!"

"There is no way I'm staying here for another second!" yelled Kyoya

"Before you go look at the screen "said Angel

The screen displayed a room with a large machine, in its side was a shelf that had all the bladers beys and Madoka's laptop.

"If you do not do as I say, then your beys will play the price"

"Your really wicked!" shouted a very angry Ryuga

"Thank you very much, do you accept to play truth or dare?"

They all simply nodded.

"Good, & don't worry it'll only last a week, we'll start tomorrow, till then rest all you want, my assistant, Wenda will lea you to your rooms."

They didn't say a word & just followed Wenda when they were all gone, I looked at the camera & smiled.

"Keep sending truths & dares, see ya next time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**sThe one who send the yaoi dare I wanna tell him I'm not that type of a person so plz don't send anything like that**

"Welcome one & all to Truth or Dare?" I shouted, smiling into the camera

Everyone seemed to be scared, what was the big deal I wasn't gonna kill them! But then again those faces were perfect for ratings.

"First, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, I'm sorry if I haven't put those truth's or dare's here &…"

"Cut it off already, let's get this over with quickly!" Ryuga shouted interrupting me

Ignoring him I continued

"& I have brought a new character since so many of you wanted him here, & he is nonother then shortiepants…I mean Damian Hart!"

"I am not so short!" shouted a very angry Damian

I could hear everyone giggling

"But your 3 inches shorter then me!" I protested

He was about to say something else but I was quicker.

"Do you wanna sit down or should I call my guards to chain you down?"

He was probably saying something about me, but he quietly went to take a seat.

"Now lets begin the show!"

"Finally" Ryuga shouted

"Since Ryuga is so eager, lets start with him!"

Now Ryuga didn't want this show to start he had a horrified expression on his face.

"Dazardz, wants Ryuga to hug Tsubasa for 30 seconds but since he is son excited lets make it 1 minute"

"WHAT?" Both bladers cried at once

"You heard me!" I shouted back

They hesitated, there hands touches but you couldn't call that hugging now could you?

"I'll crush your beys!"

"NO! I'll hug him!"

With this they finally hugged for a total of 1 minute. Everyone was laughing like crazy, I clicked a picture of the two & put it in my album. The two bladers didn't dare to look at each other after this. Between my giggles I finally managed to say…

"Fakir Duck wants to ask Damian a truth question so will Damian do us the pleasure of walking inside the truth detector?"I asked

He didn't say a word & just stepped inside.

"Ok so Damian if you could would you stay in Hades forever?"

"Yes?"

BEEP!

"Liar!"I shouted

" That place is scary & Kerbecs looks like a dinosaur!"

"For you!, anyway you can come out, Ryuga's turn next!"

Damian came out & Ryuga went inside

"Ryuga are you really a dragon emperor?"

"I AM THE GREATEST DRAGON EMPEROR TO EXIST!"

"He is telling the truth , you may come out!"  
"Now let us all welcome todays guests Zeo, Jack, Sophie & Wales!"  
All of them seemed confused, so I explained everything to them & they didn't seem so happy to be here.

"This dare goes to Zeo & Masaumune"

The called blader stood up.

"Zeo hit Masaumune on the head with a hammer!"  
"WHAT!, Why should I do that?"Zeo yelled

"Because Fakir's duck wants you too & I have you bey!"

"FINE!"

"Wenda! Give Zeo a hammer!"

Wenda gave Zeo a large hammer. Masumune started running around the door but Bob(My main guard) caught him.

"I'm sorry for this Masaumune!"

BANG!

Masaumune passed out & was taken to my mini clinic.

"Ok, next are Kyoya & Benkei!"I said as I read the paper "Oohh this is a good one!"

Both bladers had a scared expression on their faces, whatever the dare was couldn't be good.

" Kyoya-Kiss Benkei's hand!"I read out

"WHAT?"

"I have your bey!"

"YOUR EVIL!"

"I know, now move it!"  
He quickly kissed Benkei's hand & let go. I thought I heard Benkei say"I'm never gonna clean this hand again!"

""Now, Kazarineiceangel12 wants Yu to eat tons of sugary foods"

My cook soon arrived with tons of sugary foods. Yu began to eat them as if he had been left hungry for 10 years. After he had eaten everything he began to go in hyperactive mode.

"Now, lets lock Yu in Tsubasa's room with Tsubasa"

"NO!, He'll damage my whole room, simply everything will be broken!"

"OIf you don't do as I say your bey will be broken!'

With this we went to his house, his room was so clean! I'd never seen such a clean room, mine was always so messy! Everything was kept neatly, there was a shelf for books, clothes in the cupboard…

I pushed both Tsubasa & Yu inside and locked the door. I could hear Tsubasa yell "HELP!"

"We'll come back here after 3 hour"

We went back to my place & continued…

"Now this dare is for Damian & Jack, you two have to jump off !"

"NO way I'm jumping from here!"

"You can strap a cord onto yourselves!"

Both bladers agreed, did as I said & jumped.I took out scissors from my pocket & cut the cord. Everyone was shocked at this.

"What?" I asked them

"You…you killed them!" Gingka shouted

"There alright you'll see"

I called the doctor & the two were taken to my clinic.

"Next are Sophie & Wales, please step inside the truth detector"

The two went in and I asked…

"Do you two like each other?"

"Can't we skip this question?" Sophie asked

"Umm…let me think about in…NO!"

"If that's the case then…Wales, I LOVE YOU!" Sophie shouted suddenly, shocking everyone.

"I love you too" Wales replies smilling, & the new couple exchanged a kiss. Everyone was like "HUH?"

I smiled "Next from Lullaby16…were gonna need Damian for this"

I punched a number on my cell & waited when someone picked up I asked…

"Doc, is Damian alright?"

"He is in great shape!'  
"Doc, I think I have a fever I can't go!" Damian shouted

Doc checked his temperature & said he could come.

"GREAT send him here right away!"

"NOOOOO!" Damian shouted

After waiting for sometime, the door opened, I looked at the door, there was no one but when I looked down, Damian was standing there.

"I'm glad you made it!"

"No thanks to you!"

"I'm so sorry about that, the cord accidently got cut &…"

"WHATEVER!"  
"Uh…anyway proceed towards the truth detector"

He went inside.

"So shortie have you ever had a crush on anyone?'

"Well, before the Ziggurant thing, there was a girl name Silvia, she was pretty, smart, funny & taller then me…whenever I asked her out, she would look everywhere but down, when she finally looked down she said I reminded her of her younger brother"

I tried to hide my giggles, "You can come out"

"This one is also for Damian, you have to wear a little dog suit & bark for the rest of the chapter"

"WHAT!"

I pointed towards a dog suit & mentioned his bey. He put it on & began to bark. (Imagine damian in a dog suit & barking!)

"Good boy…" suddenly my alarm began to ring

"Time to go see Tsubasa & Yu!" I shouted.

When we got to Tsubasa's room….

"I think were in the wrong place"

"But there's Yuu"

Everything was broken, Yuu had passed out, the books were torn, clothes scattered & A very scared Tsubasa clinging to the fan as if hiss life was depending on it.

"Tsubasa!, get down from there we need to get going"

But he refused to let go so I had to bring the fan along with us. After we got back…

I sat the fan in the floor(Tsubasa is still there)

"Now lets continue…Next dare is for Masaumune, he has to dress like a girl & make guys ask him out"

"WHAT!...There is no way 'm doing that!"

"I have your bey…"

"Fine"

He was send inside the dressing room. And when he came out he was wearing…(Check it out at the bottom of the page or in my profile)

When he came he was looking so totally hilarious!

Everyone was sprawled on the floor, even Tsubasa had left the stupid fan, I couldn't stop laughing, Masaumune was blushing.

I managed to send him outside & soon there was a whole parade of guys chasing him. I didn't want this to stop so I said

"See ya next time!"

cgi/set?id=60262806- Link for Masaumune's dare outfit


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to Truth or Dare!" I shouted smiling like always into the camera.

Everyone was seated in their seats like always and they were also scared like always.

"Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed this story! First lets hear the dares from The-Silver-Butterfly1500!"

Now was the time for everyone to start getting scared, the looks on the bladers faces changed into a totally horrified expression.

"So first dare goes to Masaumune The-Silver-Butterfly1500 wants you to ask a complete stranger to hug you."

"Only for my bey, where do I have to go?"

"How about the Metal Mall?"

He nodded and started walking outside. I turned on the camera I had put in the mall and we were able to see Masumune. I turned to look at the others bladers, some of them obviously felt sorry for the guy while bladers like Ryuga were probably thinking "Will he ask a boy or a girl?" I turned again and continued to look at the screen. Masaumune was looking around.

"Probably wondering, where he can find some hot girl" I thought

Anyways, after a lot of searching he started to stare at a beautiful girl. He couldn't get his eyes off the girl the he went over to her and started…

"Hello there, will you hug me?" Masaumnue asked

"WHAT AN IDIOT!" I thought

***SLAP***

Next thing I know there was the print of five fingers in Masaumnue's cheeks. The girl gave him a death glare and kicked him right at the…uh…you know…where it hurts. Ryuga was laughing like he had gone crazy and he was not alone, there were Kyoya and damian beside him laughing like maniacs. I guess the others fell sorry and they were trying there best not to laugh and lets not forget me, I had also lost my mind, I was laughing my head out! It took a long time for me to recover, but when I did masaumnue was back he was holding his…that part...and the mark was still on his cheeks.

"Nice tattoo!" I shouted

"Don't say anything to me!" He shouted back

"Whatever, anyways next dare is for the dragon emperor, Ryuga!"

After hearing his name, his smile faded and turned into a horrified expression. He slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Run around in public screaming "I lost my voice! Please help me find it!"I giggled as I read the cards

"Do you think I'm CRAZY?"

"How did you know? Now move or you can tell your bey, Bye Bye!"

He mumbled some bad words about me but just went outside the building to the busy road. He looked at the crowds of people and sighed.

"Here it goes…I lost my voice! Please help me find it!" He started shouting and running around

When people heard this they starting gathering around him with cellphones and cameras. He continued shouting and running around. He even went to an old man and wept in his shirt saying that he had lost his voice. The crowds of people were laughing…even the paparazzi came and started to shoot the scene, it was being shown live on T.V.

I fell to the floor laughing, everyone in the room was laughing there heads out who knew Ryuga could be so funny? When Ryuga entered the room he was blushing red.

"Hope you had fun!" He shouted at me

But I was too busy checking the views I got on youtube for that video. When I saw Ryuga I told him…

"1,999,999,000 view, that also so fast your as famous as ever Ryuga!"  
"In a bad way!"

"Anyways that was one great act you put out there, maybe I'll go easy on you the next!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Damn it!"

"Next dare is for Kyoya you have to dial random numbers and when someone answers, say "When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose? This is going to be so hilarious to watch"

Kyoya looked around the room,

"There no phone here!" He said

***THROWS A CELL RIGHT AT HIS FACE***

"OUCH!"

"Now start punching in some numbers!"

After dialing 10 numbers, finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Kyoya ends the call with a red face. Everyone gets sprawled on the floor. Yu couldn't stop laughing, even Masaumune was laughing like crazy. I couldn't stop myself. After ten minutes of non-stop laughinf I finally managed to say…

"Next dares are from Snowyflame for Tsubasa, you have to give Yuu a piggyback ride"

"That sounds easy"

"Don't count on it, have you seen how much he eats?"

Tsubasa gets a horrified look on his face, while Yu couldn't wait to start.

"Come on Tsubasa, give me a piggyback ride!" Yu shouts hyper as ever.

Tsubasa falls to his knees and when Yu climbs to his back…

"I HAVE AN ELEPHANT ON MY BACK! EVN BENKEI MUST BE LIGHTER THEN HIM"

I gave Tsubasa an "I told you so look" and he fell to the ground.

"Am I that heavy?" Yu wondered out loud

"Next dare is for Yu and I'll bet he'll enjoy doing this!"

"Do I get to eat a truck full of icecream?" He asked me

"uh…no, but even better you get to mess Ryuga's room!"

"YAY!"

"NOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

We arrived at Ryuga's house and threw Yu inside Ryuga's room.

***BANG…BANG…BANG***

After 5 minutes I opened the door to find a garbage dump yard.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ryuga asked dramatically

"I did what Angel asked me to do" Yu replied innocently

"You two can discuss about this after the show ends!"

We drove back to my apartment and continued.

"Next dare is for Tsubasa, dress up as a girl and walk around the mall until you get asked out"

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No"

"Then get inside the dress up room"

After sometime he came out wearing(Check it out in my profile)

He looked just like a girl! Everyone was wandering if I had switched Tsubasa with some girl but they came to the conclusion that he was the real Tsubasa, then they started to laugh there heads out. I send him to Metal Mall and once again switched on my cameras.

Tsubasa entered the mall, as soon as he was inside a whole parade of boys started to chase him they were carrying roses, chocolates, necklaces, and other gifts. After some time he was back and he started complaining.

"I hope you had fun, cause I have a date with 21 boys for 21 nights!"

"Have fun! Next dare is from Showoffxd to Kyoya, ask people around town for but ointment"

"There is no way that I'm gonna do…"

"I have your bey!"

"Fine!"

He walked outside the building and sighed.

First, he went to an old woman and asked her, she slaped him and said

"Shameless boy, didn't you mother teach you any manners?"

Second, he went to an old man and asked him.

***DEATH GLARE****

***KYOYA RUNS AWAY***

This continues and continues and continues…I was laughing my head out, so were all the other bladers. Finally I say

"Goodbye for now see you in the next chapter of Truth or dare!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Truth or Dare!" I shouted into the camera

Like always everyone was scared but who cares?

"First, of all lets welcome todays special guest…HYOMA!"

Hyoma enters the room looking nervous.

"I hope you know the rules"

He nods and sits next to Gingka

"Lets do this quick I have to study for a test tomorrow, so first we have KazerineIceAngel12, her first dare is for Gingka"

Gingka gups and comes in the front.

"You have to stay inside a lions cage for 3 hours" I said reading the cards.

"What? Why?"

"Because KazarineIceAngel12 said so"

I clap my hands and a lions cage pops out of the floor. Then I ask my servants to throw Gingka inside the cage. They grab both his legs and arms and take him to the top of the cage from where they throw him in.

***SCREAMS***

"It's just three hours!" I shout at him

"I could get killed within that time!"

"Whatever! Have a good time with your new friends!"

"You can't leave me here!"

"Watch me!"

I make a wall appear between us and the cage so that Gingka wouldn't be able to disturb us anymore.

"Now we have, ryuga-kowalski9496 who has a question for Ryuga, the question is 'Why is your butt so big?'"

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?"

"Can't you just answer it?"

"That is an insult for me and how am I supposed to know?"

"Good point, lets leave this one…next we have a dare for Tsubasa"

Tsubasa walks to the front of the room.

"You have to get a modeling job"

"There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Your bey is history"

**After 5 minutes**

"What did I get myself into?" Tsubasa asked as he stood in line with other girls to get a modeling job in some magazine.

Finally after 15 minutes of waiting his turn finally came. Tsubasa modeled on the stage in front of the manager of the magazine he felt sure he wouldn't get the job, but the manager was smiling like crazy he thought that he just looked super funny but after his performance, the manager came running towards him saying

"You're perfect! You have the job!"

"But..."

"No buts, you can start tomorrow"

**After 5 minutes**

"So did you get the job?" I asked after Tsubasa returned

"Y-Ye-Yes"

***EVERYONE LAUGHS***

"I can't wait for that magazine to come out!" I said between laughs

Tsubasa blushes causing me to laugh even more.

**After 10 minutes of non-stop laughing**

I finally managed to say

"Next lets hear what The-silver-Butterfly1500 has for you guys"

***GULP***

"First dare is for Masaumune, you have to eat dirt"

"DIRT?"

"Yes, have you ever heard of it or not?'

He nods

"Good"

I ask my assistant to bring some dirt.

"Call the ambulance, I'll faint after eating this"

He eats the dirt and quickly runs to the kitchen for water.

"Next, is a dare for Hyoma, you have to tell the whole world your madly in love with a goat"

"WHAT!?"

"What I said"

"I won't do it"

"Your bey…"

"Fine!"

**After 5 minutes**

Hyoma was standing at the mall, there was a huge crowd of people gathered he gulped and opened his mouth to start.

"I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH A GOAT!"

All the people turned to look at him photographers started clicking photos and videos. The people laughed and started to call the doctor thinking the guy was mad. And that is how Hyoma was sent to the hospital for his brains treatment.

I laughed my head out at the scene.

"Last dare is for Kyoya…you have to hit a policeman with a stop sign"

"A- policeman?"

"Yupe, here you go" I said handing him a stop sign

He went outside and found a policeman, he asked the policeman to turn around and

***BANG***

Right at the face, the policemans face grew red out of anger and he started chasing Kyoya.

"I guess that's it for today…oh wait I forgot about Gingka!"

Quickly, I lifted the wall and found Gingka clinging to the roof of the cage the lion looked like it had given up, and Gingka's scarf was half eaten.

"See you next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you throw shoes at me, "I'M SORRY!" I was really, really, really, busy, plz forgive me! I want to thank everyone who sent me truths and dares and am very sorry if they are not included in this chapter. Anyways lets stop talking and get on with this fic. **

**So now I present to you:-**

**Truth or Dare? Chapter-5**

"Welcome back to Truth or dare? everyone!" I said smiling into the camera as always.

Everyone else were also looking really scared, as always.

"Before starting the truth's and dare's, I want to introduce to you our guest of the day….NILE!"I shouted

Everyone turned to the door and Nile walked in with a very, very sad expression in his face. I turned to look at Kyoya who also seemed to be feeling sorry for Nile.

"Welcome to the show Nile! How do you feel right now?" I asked

"Like I am going to die today" He replied

"That's exactly how I wanted you to feel" I told him "Go and take a seat"

He quietly went towards the others and sat down next to Kyoya and soon enough he two were chatting, probably about how I was gonna kill them today.

"So were going to start with truths and we have only two of those so is everyone ready?" I asked

They slowly nodded their heads.

"Good the first truth is for Tsubasa, get inside the truth machine"

Tsubasa got up and headed for the machine, when he was inside, I asked "So Tsubasa Namealyssa wants to know if it true that you love Madoka?"

Tsubasa started to blush and I turned around to see Madoka blushing as well. Gingka on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill Tsubasa if he said, you know what.

"NO!" He suddenly shouted

The bulb was green, so he was telling the truth.

"So, who do you love?" I asked innocently

"Why should I say, it's not really a truth question" he replied

"You should because…because…because I asked you to!"

"The answer is no"

"Oh FINE!, since it's not really a truth question, you can come out, the next and last question is for Kyoya, so can you get in there" I asked

Kyoya rose from his seat and walked towards the machine once he was inside I asked" Kyoya, Guest wants to know if you have a crush on Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed while Kyoya blushed even more.

"OFCOURSE NO!"

The bulb turned red and Kyoya got zapped.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYINnd Kyoya got zapped.

ye.

can you get in there" as well. Gingka on the other hand looked like he was ready tG!" I shouted

Everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces, Madoka was talking to Hikaru probably teasing her. Hikaru was blushing even harder.

"OK I ADMIT IT! I have a crush on HIKARU!"

Now, the bulb turned green

"You wouldn't have got zapped if you spoken the truth before!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No need to be mad Kyoya atleast now Hikaru knows"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

I gulped "Fine, no need to be mad, you can go to your seat"

Kyoya walked to his seat where Nile tried to comfort him and Hikaru walked aver to him kneeled down and kissed him right on the face!

"I love you too, Kyoya" Hikaru said

Kyoya smiled and returned the kiss

Everyone was like :O

"Awwwww, see Kyoya everything's cool" I said

"YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kyoya shouted

...

"Now were going to start the dares, were gonna start with The-Silver-Butterfly150 she has a dare for Hyoma, since he is in the hospital I'll go tell him we'll see him do the dare through cameras, till then you guys have to stay here and plz don't break anything, it's all very expensive!"  
"OK" They all replied and I left.

I got into my car and went to the hospital. I asked to see Hyoma and went inside.

'Hey Hyoma!"  
"Don't you talk to me"

"Oh come on I've got a dare for you and if you don't your bey is with me will you do it or watch your bey get smashed?"

"Fine"

"Good"

I whispered something in his ear and he had a horrified expression on his face.

"No way!"

"I have you bey"

"But"

"I'll smash it"

"Fine"

"GREAT! Get on with it then I'll be watching you!"

**With the others**

"Look over there!" Gingka was shouting

'No , no look over there!" Kyoya was also shouting

"Where could she have hidden our beys?" Nile asked

"And my laptop!" Madoka cried

"They must be in a top secret place!" Kenta said

"But where?" Gingka again asked

The whole place was a mess, the gang had been looking for their beys and Madoka's laptop but in vain.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull, what's that noise?" Benkei asked

They listened closely and heard the sound of a car.

"SHE"S BACK!" Gingka shouted

"QUICK everyone clean this place" Madoka ordered

"We'll never get it done!"

"We can try!"  
"I'm back!" I shouted opeing the door only to find torn curtains, broken chairs and tables, the vases were also broken, the flowers on the ground water was spilled on the floor and so on…

"WHAT IS THIS MESS?" I shouted

"Uhhhh, well we were just…"

"I told you not to break ANYTHING!" I shouted

"Sorry but…"

"No buts, clean this place up, and do it FAST!"  
"But…"

"NOW!"

With the blink of an eye all the bladers started cleaning the room and within 10 minutes everything was clean.

"Woah, that was real quick!" I exclaimed with astonishment "Now lets shift room"

"Shift rooms?"

'Yeah were gonna go to the other room I had prepared for you guys"

"Then why did we clean this place"

"Just for exercise"

"WHAT!?"

I smirked "You know you really clean stuff nicely wanna come and clean my house and other stuff?"

"NO WAY!"

…

Now everyone was gathered in another room where they were getting ready to watch Hyoma do his dare.

"Ok guys now get buckled up to see this"

The screen showed Hyoma in the hospital, he quietly got up and moved towards the window of his room and threw a rope out of the window, slowly he climbed down and looked here and there.

"What's he doing?" Gingka asked

"Shhh" I replied

Hyoma slowly walked out of the gate of the hospital without the guards noticing him, after he was out he ran and ran until he reached a farm. When he looked inside the farm he saw the farmer sleeping peacefully. Slowly, very slowly he walked inside the farmhouse and went towards the animals. He picked up one of the animals and put inside a huge black bag and quickly ran out of the farm.

He once again went to the hospital and limbed back up to his hospital room. He took out the animal that was inside the black bag revealing it to be a goat.

After some time the doctors walked inside the room and Hyoma whispered "This is for you Aries"

When the doctors saw Hyoma with the goat they wondered what was going on.

Hyoma turned to the doctors and then to the goat and told the goat "oh honey, we're gonna raise a wonderful family together"

It took the doctors sometime to process what Hyoma had just said but when they did they began to laugh like they were crazy. All the bladers and Madoka were also laughing their heads off some of them had even fallen from their seats. Even I couldn't stop myself from laughing, suddenly my phone began to ring it was from the hospital, I picked it up

"Hello" I managed to say

"Hello, is this Angelina?"

"Yes"

"Your friend Hyoma seems to be in an even more bad condition the we thought we suggest you to send him to a better hospital"

"Thanks you, can you please send him back to my place?"

"Ofcoure"

"Thanks you"

With that I hung up the phone, and turned to find the others still laughing.

After some time, Hyoma had come back and was being welcomed by the rest of the group who still hadn't stopped laughing. When they saw Hyoma they began to laugh even more.

"That was awesome Hyoma!" Gingka said between laughter

Hyoma's face turned red from embarrassment as the others continued to laugh.

After about 15 more minutes of laughing everyone had calmed down.

"So now the next dare from The-Silver-Butterfly150 is for Kyoya"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

I handed him a pair of safety scissors and a trash can.

"You have to cut the trash can with these scissors and you can't stop until you succeed"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, now get to work!"

Kyoya sat down and began cutting the trash can.

"I'LL BE SPENDING MY LIFE CUTTING THIS THING!"  
I turned to the others "Just ignore him, were gonna move on with the dares"

Everyone looked at Kyoya trying to cut the trash can and back at me then slowly nodded.

"So the next dares are from ivyrocker101 for Masaumnue, you have to sing Everytime we touch by Cascada"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"What?"  
"I know it by heart!"  
"Really?"

"I'm so happy I have to sing that!"  
'Your happy?"

"Yeah"

"But you can't be happy you have to scared I repeat SCARED!"

"NOOOOO!"  
"What's wrong with you?"

"This is the worst day of my life!"  
"Why?"  
"Because your happy with a dare"  
"Well, the is the best day of my life!  
"Just get on with the dare" I said handing him a mike

"Ok, everyone get ready to be amazed by my voice!"

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**____**  
**__**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**____**  
**__**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**____**  
**__**Without you it's hard to survive.**____****_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**____**  
**__**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**____**  
**__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**____**  
**__**Need you by my side.**____**  
**__**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**____**  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**____**  
**__**Can't you hear my heart beat so**____**  
**__**I can't let you go.**____**  
**__**Want you in my life.**____****_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**____**  
**__**They wipe away tears that I cry.**____**  
**__**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**____**  
**__**You make me rise when I fall.**____****_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**____**  
**__**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**____**  
**__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**____**  
**__**Need you by my side.**____**  
**__**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**____**  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**____**  
**__**Can't you hear my heart beat so**____**  
**__**I can't let you go.**____**  
**__**Want you in my life**__****_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**____**  
**__**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**____**  
**__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**____**  
**__**Need you by my side**_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Masaumune began shouting

"You blew off my eardrums!" Gingka shouted

"You've got the worst voice in the world!" Ryuga shouted

"You don't have any sense of music" Masaumune simply replied

"Cascada would be so disappointed if she heard this" I said

"What are you saying? She would be so proud" Masaumnue said

"Yeah, if she would survive through the song!"

"YOU!"  
"Ok, enough lets move on to the next dare it's for Tsubasa"

Tsubasa got up "Let's get this done quick, what is it?"

"You have to eat as much candy as you can"

"Candy?"  
"Yupe"

"NOOOO! I want all the candy" Yu started screaming

"You aren't getting any candy Yu"

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is!"  
"I want candy too!"  
"NO"

"YES"  
"NO"

"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"FINE! I lose I'll give you candy after the show!"

"HURRAY!"

'Now, Tsubasa heres candy for you"

Suddenly a truck came into the room out of nowhere and filled the room with loads and loads of candy.

Tsubasa began eating the candies and kept eating them and eating them and eating them and eating them until he had ate too much and fainted.

I picked up the phone and dialed the doctor "Hello Doctor, you have a new patient"

After some time the ambulance arrived and took Tsubasa with it.

I turned to look at Kyoya who was still trying to cut the trashcan. I turned back around to look at Nile and said "Our next dare is for Nile from AngelSong she wants Nile to kiss Hikaru in the lips"

"WHAT!?" Nile, Kyoya and Hikaru shouted at once

"You heard me" I said smirking

"I won't do it!" Nile shouted

"Well then lets watch your bey get crushed to pieces"

"NO!, don't"

"Then kiss Hikaru"

"I'm sorry Kyoya"

"What? Nile you can't do that!" Kyoya said getting up

"And where do you think your going? You can't get up until you cut that trashcan" I said

"DARN IT!" Kyoya said sitting down to cut the trashcan

"Nile go and kiss Hikaru if you want to see you bey"

"I AM VERY SORRY KYOYA"

"DON'T DO IT NILE, if you do I'll kill you" Kyoya shouted

Nile didn't listen and kept walking until he reached Hikaru

"I'm Sorry Hikaru"

And after saying this he kissed her.

I turned to see Kyoya who looked like he was about to explode. Suddenly by magic or was it by love the trashcan got cut!

Kyoya raced towards Nile and began chasing him around the room.

"Won't you do anything?" Hikaru asked me

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this!" I replied

Kyoya picked up my favorite vase from the table and hit it on Nile's head and Nile fainted.

"Hey! That was my favorite vase you just broke!" I shouted "And that was Nile's head you broke"

"Well that was my heart that he broke!"  
I tried to say something but couldn't come up with anything. So I quietly picked up the phone and dialed the doctor again, "Hey doc! You've got another patient!"

"Now that Nile is gone, lets move on with the dares the next one is for Masaumune from ABTheAwesomist, he wants you to eat a sandwich with chilly and chocolate"

"Chilly and chocolate? Sounds horrible" Masaumnue said

"Because it is, now take this and eat it" I said handing him the sandwich

Masaumnue gulped and remembering his bey he took the sandwich from my hand ate it in one bite and rushed to the bathroom.

"Looks like we won't be seeing him for the rest of the show" I said

…

"Now the next dare is for Kyoya you have to sing I'm a little teapot in public" I said

"What's that?" Kyoya asked

"I'll show you the video" I said

I played the video on the T.V when it was over I turned to Kyoya.

"Now go and sing it in public"

"I can't sing that!"  
"You have to I have your bey"

Kyoya knew he couldn't win so he gave up and went outside in a marketplace which was very crowded. I turned on the camera so everyone could see. Kyoya looked here and began the song.

_**I'm a little teapot**__**  
**__**Short and stouts**__**  
**__**Here is my handle**__**  
**__**Here is my spout**__**  
**__**When I get all steamed up**__**  
**__**I just shout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**__****_

_**I'm a very special pot**____**  
**__**It's true**__**  
**__**Here's an example of what I can do**__**  
**__**I can turn my handle into a spout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**__****_

_**I'm a little teapot**__**  
**__**Short and stouts**__**  
**__**Here is my handle**__**  
**__**Here is my spout**__**  
**__**When I get all steamed up**__**  
**__**I just shout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**__****_

_**I'm a very special pot**____**  
**__**It's true**__**  
**__**Here's an example of what I can do**__**  
**__**I can turn my handle into a spout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**_

When the song was over Kyoya opened his eyes which he had kept close to see everyone staring at him and soon everyone began to laugh. I was also laughing my head off and so were the others.

Kyoya returned back only to find all of us laughing our heads off. Hikaru tried to comfort him but she too began to laugh.

After 1 hour of laughing everyone had calmed down.

"The next dare is for Gingka and Kyoya from ivyrocker101 you two have to sing I'm a Barbie girl in a large crowd" I said

"WHAT!?" They both shouted

"I just sang I'm a little teapot how many time do I have to sing?" Kyoya asked

"I don't know but you have to" I replied

"You two don't have a choice I have your.."

"We know you have our beys!" Gingka shouted

"Great so go to that marketplace again" I said

The two rivals slowly walked toward the marketplace, when the people saw Kyoya they began to laugh again. I once again turned on the screen and we began to watch.

The two looked at each other and began to sing.

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**__**  
**__**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**__**  
**__**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**__**  
**__**Imagination, life is your creation**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__****_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**__**  
**__**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**__**  
**__**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**__**  
**__**Imagination, life is your creation**__****_

_**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**__**  
**__**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**__**  
**__**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**__**  
**__**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**__**  
**__**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**__****_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**__****_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**__**  
**__**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**__**  
**__**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**__**  
**__**Imagination, life is your creation**__****_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**__****_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**__**  
**__**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**__**  
**__**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**__**  
**__**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**__**  
**__**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**__**  
**__**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**__****_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**__****_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**__**  
**__**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**__**  
**__**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**__**  
**__**Imagination, life is your creation**__****_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**__**  
**__**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**__**  
**__**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**__**  
**__**Imagination, life is your creation**__****_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**__**  
**__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**__**  
**__**(uu-oooh-u)**_

When they finished the people began to laugh even more then when Kyoya had first sang. Gingka and Kyoya walked back and found everyone once again laughing their heads off.

After 2 hours everyone had calmed down.

'"Now the next dare is for Hyoma from shadowroselily, you have to make Kyoya mad" I said

"That won't be hard" Hyoma said, he walked towards Hikaru and kissed her right on the lips.

Seeing this Kyoya got really really mad and began chasing Hyoma with a bat and hitting him so hard that we had to send him to the hospital again.

…

"Now, this is the last dare of the day for…" I began

"Finally!" Kyoya shouted

"For Kyoya…" I said

"Not again" Kyoya said

"For Kyoya from xpegasus you have to go to the zoo and ask a lioness to marry you" I finished

"NO! Kyoya don't do it!" Hikaru screamed

"I have to Hikaru" Kyoya replied

Kyoya went to the zoo. We once again got ready to watch the screen.

Kyoya had found a lioness in her cage he walked over to her and said "Will you marry me?"

Unknown to Kyoya was that the lioness had a husband who had been watching him the lion quickly grabbed Kyoya and started to fight with him until some zookeepers saved him. And Kyoya too was sent to the hospital.

I once again looked at the camera and said "See you next time!"

**I'll update soon this time! Just send in your truths and dares!**

**Pray for Tsubasa, Nile, Hyoma and Kyoya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of truth or dare! Thanks for all the truths and dares you send they were awesome!**

**Anyways heres the new chapter:-**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey everyone welcome back to truth or dare!" I shouted "we have some amazingly awesome truths and dares this time thanks to my dear reviewers! Thanks for the reviews!"

'OH NO!" Ryuga shouted

"Are you worried Ryuga?" I asked

"Of course I'm worried, your gonna humiliate me again!"

"Don't worry you don't have much to do today"

"Thanks God!"

"But whatever you have to do, there amazingly awesome and funny and lets not forget humiliating!"

"NOOOOOO!"

-After 1 hour of shouting-

"Ahhh, can you stop now?" I asked

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuga continued shouting

"Sierra can you please put some tape in his mouth and bind his hands and legs?"

Out of the door appeared a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair that had yellow streaks and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket a black miniskirt with high heeled knee length boot appeared carrying a black tape and rope.

"Come here Ryuga!" Sierra started shouting

Upon seeing the tape and rope Ryuga started running but Sierra as fast as lightning caught him and had him tied up. Everyone was in awe of this girl.

"emmmemmmemmm" Ryuga was trying to say something

"That's what you get for not listening to me" I shouted then I turned to Sierra "Thanks Sierra"

"Anything you ask" Sierra as she went out the door again

"Who's that?" Masaumune asked

"That's my new assistant Sierra Crystals, better be aware of her she's the real deal" I said

"What could she do?" Kyoya asked

"Want to know?" I asked pointing at Ryuga

Kyoya looked from Ryuga to me "No"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kyoya is scared of a girl!" Yuu started shouting

"No I'm not!" Kyoya shouted back

"Yes you are!" Yuu shouted

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, call that Sierra I'll teach her a lesson!"

"Sierra will you please come out?" I asked

Sierra came out.

"The lion king thinks he can beat you, wouldn't you want to prove him wrong?" I asked

"I'd love to"

-After 5 seconds-

Kyoya was lying on the ground both his eyes were black and his arm seemed to be broken. Hikaru was trying to comfort him while Yuu was shouting "Kyoya lost!"

"Better not mess with me you freak!" Sierra shouted

"Whoa she actually beat Kyoya in 5 seconds too!" Gingka said

Suddenly Sierra turned and started shouting "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S GINGKA HAGANE! I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she said running towards Gingka

"HEY! I'm Gingka's biggest fan!" I shouted

But without paying attention Sierra kept saying stuff to Gingka which no one really understood since she was speaking so fast. Finally I had to drag Sierra out of the room.

"Sorry about that" I sais

"That was…creepy" Gingka said and everyone else nodded in approval

"Well anyways lets start the real show!" I said

"But what about Ryuga?" Kenta asked

"I think he's better off that way" I replies and finally the show began

"Ok. So lets begin first we have a truth for Tsubasa from epickiya14" I said reading the cards

Tsubasa stepped into the truth detector

"So Tsubasa how many guys assume u were a girl and tried to date u?" I asked

"…" He muttered something

"I'm sorry could you be louder?" I asked

"…"

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE LOUDER!" I shouted

"984751239075763" he shouted

Everyone was :O before but then they all started laughing.

-After 2 hours-

Everyone had managed to calm down and Tsubasa was blushing.

"So next is a dare from epickiya14 again" I read the cards "Whoa this one is form me…" I said still reading

"I LIKE THIS REVIEWER!" Kyoya started shouting

"Don't get all jumpy, the dare is that I get to make one of you bladers my slave for the rest of the day!" I said

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted

"What you heard now…who should I choose" I started looking at everyone, they all seemed scared except Gingka

"You don't seem scared Gingka" I said

"Of course not, I'm your favorite, right?"

I smiled "Right"

"Hey that's not fair!" Masamune shouted

"Everything is fair in love and war"

"Now I choose…KYOYA!" I screamed

"WHAT!?" Kyoya shouted

"You said you like this reviewer right?"

He glared at me and I grinned "Now slave, go get me some icecream" I shouted

"I want some too!" Yuu shouted

"SHUT UP!" Kyoya shouted

"Bring ice-cream for Yuu too slave!" I shouted back

Kyoya glared at Yuuu but Yuu didn't notice and seemed very happy "I love you Ange!"

I smiled at Yuu and glared at Kyoya "Quit standing there like an idiot and get some icecream already!" I

He glared back and finally went.

Je finally brought icecream and gave it to Yuu and me.

"Now slave, I want you to be my chair!" I shouted

"No way!"

"How dare you disobey me! Your bey is gone now"

"No wait!" Kyoya shouted and became my chair I practically jumped at him

"Your so heavy!"

"I know, now enjoy the show for some time and I'll continue my orders"

"This dare is really good you might want to pay close attention slave!" I shouted

Kyoya just stayed silent and watched.

"Fallenbey says to Hikaru to kiss Gingka on the lips!" I shouted

"WHAT!" Hikaru, Madoka, Kyoya and Gingka shout at the same time

"Sorry for this Gingka you know you're my favorite but I have a show to host!"

Understanding what would happen to hey bey Hikaru nodded and leaned to kiss Gingka. Hikaru kissed Gingka for a full minute.

"Ummm, Hikaru you can stop now" I said

Hikaru broke the kiss blushing. Kyoya and Madoka had their eyes shut throughout this time. Gingka was also blushing.

"That was such a cute kiss!" I said and pulled my icecream towards Kyoyas hair and dropped it.

"HEY!" Kyoya shouted

"Sorry, I did that on purpose!" I said grinning

"I HATE YOU!" he shouted

"I know, Sierra please untie Ryuga he's up next"

Sierra walked in and unties Ryuga and was about to glare at her but before that she glared at him and he remembered what she could do and stepped back.

"OHHH! Ryuga is scared of Sierra too!" Yuu started shouting again

Ryuga didn't say anything cause he really was scared of Sierra!

"So Ryuga you have to sing Naturally by Selena Gomez"

"What and who is that?" he asked

"Listen" I said as I played the song (So I haven't heard this song myself but here it's something Ryuga really hates)

"I HAVE TO SING THAT!"

"Yeah,, isn't it awesome?"

"Fine…"

_**How you choose to express yourself**__**  
**__**Its all your own and I can tell**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**____**  
**__**it comes naturally**__****_

_**You follow what you feel inside,**__**  
**__**It's intuitive, you don't have to try,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally**__****_

_**And it takes my breath away**__**  
**__**What you do, so naturally**__****_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning,**__**  
**__**And I love the way you know who you are,**__**  
**__**And to me it's exciting,**__**  
**__**When you know it's meant to be,**__**  
**__**Everything comes naturally,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**When you're with me baby,**__**  
**__**Everything comes naturally,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**(Ba-Ba-Baby)**__****_

_**You have a way of moving me,**__**  
**__**A force of nature, your energy,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**(You know it does,)**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**(Oh yeah)**__****_

_**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**__**  
**__**What you do, so naturally**__****_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning,**__**  
**__**And I love the way you know who you are,**__**  
**__**And to me it's exciting,**__**  
**__**When you know it's meant to be,**__**  
**__**Everything comes naturally,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,**__**  
**__**It comes naturally,**__**  
**__**(Ba-Ba-Baby)**__****_

_**When we collide, sparks fly**__**  
**__**When you look in my eyes,**____**  
**__**it takes my breath away**__****_

_**(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening**__**  
**__**And I love the way you know who you are**__**  
**__**And to me it's exciting**__**  
**__**When you know it's meant to be**__**  
**__**Everything comes naturally,**____**  
**__**it comes naturally**__**  
**__**When youre with me, baby**__**  
**__**Everything comes naturally,**____**  
**__**it comes naturally**__**  
**__**Ba-Ba-baby**__****_

_**Naturally (x5)**__**  
**__**Ba-Ba-baby**__****_

_**Naturally (x5)**__**  
**__**Everything baby comes naturally.**__**  
**_

By the time it was over everyone was sprawled on the floor laughing. Kyoya was also laughing hard that he almost dropped me. I was too busy staring at my laptop.

"Whoa! Ryuga I got 987473647643647842387469 views totally topped Gangnam Style!" I shouted

-After some time-

"So the next dares are from Tiger demon of light and they are really good!" I said

"Were doomed" Masamune shouted

"First dare is for Tsubasa, you have to dress up in a ninja costume and shout "I am the mighty overlord ninja of darkness and thou shall fear me!" While running around the mall and swinging a plastic sword around,

"No way am I doing that!" Tsubasa shouted

"Eagle…"

"FINE!"

I grinned "Sierra please give Tsubasa the ninja costume and plastic sword"

Sierra appeared carrying a costume and ninja sword, she handed them to Tsubasa and went inside the changing room.

After some time he appeared wearing a purple ninja costume, only his eyes were seen and he was carrying a plastic swrod.

I tried hard not to laugh while the others were laughing their heads off.

"Ok Tsubasa now go to the mall, oh wait!" I whispered something into Kyoya ear and he nodded and di something to Tsubasa. When he was done Tsubasa's hair was all out.

"Now you can go" I said "And slave come back here!"

Kyoya sighed and once again became my chair. I turned on the camera at the mall and we began to watch…

-At the mall-

"Here it goes Tsubasa said as he began running around the mall and shouting, "I am the mighty overlord ninja of darkness and thou shall fear me!"

When he had stopped everyone was laughing

"Don't you think you're a little old for this girl?" an old lady asked and she took off Tsubasa mask. After she revealed his face a whole line of boys began chasing and asking him out on dates!

-With us-

Everyone was laughing and I was on the floor. Tsubasa came back after 3 hours.

"So how many dates?" I asked

"20" he replied I showed him the video of his latest madness and he kept staring at it.

"Now next dare is for Hyoma scream "I am sexually attracted to goat" once again at the mall"

"NOT AGAIN!" Hyoma shouted

"Yes again now go"

Hyoma went to the mall. I turned on the camera and we watched

-At the mall-

Hyoma looked around and shouted "I am sexually attracted to goat"

Everyone turned to look at him and a man said "Isn't that the same guy from last time?"

"Yeah he is" another shouted

"Wasn't he supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Heard he ran away"

"Lets call the doctor"

The ambulance arrived and took Hyoma once again.

-With us-

"Well that's goodbye to Hyoma again" I said "Well next dare is for Masamune admit that Gingka is #1"

"What? Why should I?"

"Beause…"

"For Striker!" he shouted "Gingka is #1!"  
"That was…easy"

Everyone stared at him cause no one had expected Masamune to say that.

"Well next dare is from animelover for Kyoya you have to kiss Hikaru…"

Kyoya had already run off and I had fallen on my butt on the floor.

"HEY!" I shouted but he was already kissing Hikaru

"You two can stop now! I need my chair!" I shouted after a minute

But they continued kissing

"Ok, that's enough!"

After another minute

They broke apart.

"Finally! Now come here slave!"

Kyoya obeyed and came to me but winked at Hikaru before coming. He came back and I sat on him.

"Next is for Ryuga, you have to dress like a girl!"

"AGAIN!"

"Yeah you can were your tiara though"

"It's not a tiara!"

"Whatever now go!"

Ryuga went inside the dressing room and came out after a minute wearing a purple dress and high silver heels. He was also wearing a wig.

Everyone burst out laughing and I started clicking picture.

"I am never gonna forget this" Ryuga said

"I'm sure you won't cause you're the new face of Loreal Paris!" I said

Ryuga just glared at me.

"Now the last dare of the day from Bro-NawBlood3…"

"Finally!" Kyoya shouted

"First one for Yuu come here" I said

"Yuu came running towards me and I whispered something into his ears, his eyes widened and he nodded. He looked at Tsubasa who was still watching the video and slowly walked towards hime and Yuu kissed Tsubasa on the lips without him knowing!

Everyone looked at them wide-eyed.

"Sorry Tsubasa! It was for Libra!" he shouted as he ran off

I burst on the floor laughing and so did the others.

-After some time-

"Slave you have been the worsed slaveever! So as a punishment everyone gets to throw paintball at you!" I shouted as I kicked Kyoya into a room where evrone was standing with paintballs.

"LET ME OUT!"

I grinned as I watched Kyoya turn from yellow to green and pink and red and blue and purple and in the end black.

"Thanks for helping!" I shouted to everyone except Kyoya

"That was fun" Yuu shouted and everyone agreed even Ryuga!

I smiled "Now I have a surprise for you!"

Everyone stood still

I laughed "Don't worry this one is good!" I looked at the camera "Listen carefully reviewers no more truths or dares for our dear friends here…"

"WHAT!"

"Yes for the next chapter you have to send the truths and dare to the all new zero-G crew!" I shouted as the zero-G crew walked in.

'Who are they?" Gingka asked

"It's Gingka Hagane!" Zero shouted

"They are the next generation who you will meet in the future" I said as I turned on the T.V and zero-G began to play…

**A/N: That's right people the next truths and dares will only be for zero-G cast and I don't mean grown up Benkei, Tsubasa, Madoka and Gingka only the young bladers! So send in your truths and dares now!**


End file.
